Truth, Justice and the Lies we tell ourselves
by krazegirl
Summary: COMPLETE It's winter in Washington D.C. and Booth and Brennan are caught in a strange limbo, a new case may be more than Brennan bargained for and Booth wants to walk in the snow? Case fic with plenty of angst and fluff. Case is based on a true story.
1. Winter

Truth, Justice and the Lies we tell ourselves

AN: So, it's a funny thing when you say you're not going to write for awhile, you can either let life take over or let writing overtake your life. Yeah, I'm addicted to writing. But after having a fabulous birthday, great party time in Las Vegas and working on my novel relentlessly, this little fic popped into my head. It's great when you are looking for inspiration, usually if I just sit and relax and think about people I know or things I've experienced, inspiration is right there waiting for me. The setting for this story, winter, is based on the fact my boss keeps our office at two degrees above freezing all year round.

Chapter 1 Winter

Winter was coming, you could feel it in the air nipping at naked necks, whistling past uncovered wrists. The humid blanket which had descended on the Northeast so relentlessly during the summer was lifting, a breath of fresh, very cool, air taking its place. The weather services were predicting the first snow flurries by sundown and ominious clouds had rendered the city dark and damp early in the evening.

And in downtown Washington D.C. a certain forensic anthropologist was cursing the over zealous maintenance crew at the Jeffersonian Institute. If, she thought with a scowl, they had not cranked the heater up at the first sign of winter and if, she grimiced, she had not been practically sweating in her office, maybe, just maybe she would have driven to the Hoover Building to meet Booth for dinner instead of walking the ten blocks. Now, she steadied herself on a light pole which cast a dim rose light as she managed to skid on a small patch of ice not yet solidly frozen, she was experiencing the opposite extreme as she lost sensation in her extremities.

Just that morning Angela had glided through the lab, overjoyed at the first chance to wear her warmest scarf, her favorite leather gloves. Of course, they immediately came off once she experienced the heat in the building but she was probably wearing them now, Temperance thought. She's probably at Jack's in front of a fire.

Temperance sped up, as much as the conditions would allow, as she saw the FBI headquarters come into view. Just as she was about to cross the street to the warmth of the building a series of black SUVs came roaring out of the parking lot. Temperance stopped, allowing them to leave without hindering their progress wondering where they might be going, if Booth was among them. She was shocked back to reality by a cold spray as the last vehicle managed to hit a puddle, splashing dirty and freezing water onto the scientist.

Winter, she decided, was not for wimps.

Upstairs, relishing the warmth of his office and thankful no bodies had yet been discovered in some God foresaken frozen field, Seeley Booth was finishing the paperwork from his latest case. Maybe, he thought with a grin, Bones would be willing to walk over to the diner, grab some pie before dinner. His smile faded to a look of geniune astonishment and subtle amusement as his forensic anthropologist appeared wet, tired and red from her walk.

"Don- Doo Don't even... start!" she stuttered, immediately finding a warm place next to his space heater. Plopping down on the floor, Temperance began to warm her hands by rubbing them together.

"Start what?" He asked innocently, shutting his door and leaning against it. "Start asking why you wanted to walk in a snow storm? Ask where you bought your sorely lacking winter clothes? Or just ask what color long johns and ear muffs to buy you for Christmas?"

Temperance threw him a look of disgust, he was so cocky and so... dry! Damn him... Watching her shiver, waves of shock causing her entire torso to tremble uncontrollable Booth reached over and cranked up the thermastat on the wall. The heater came on immediately, sending a rush of warm air downwards. Noting her clothes were probably uncomfortable by this time and knowing without the distraction of bones, Temperance would be quite difficult to deal with, Booth reached for his gym bag stashed under his desk.

"These might be a bit big on you but they're clean and dry." He bargained, offering her a pair of navy sweats, large grey sweater and black shirt. Temperance held up the shirt suspiciously.

"FBI- Female Body Inspector?" Booth laughed self consciously.

"It was a gift, the vendors sell them on the mall, my Dad thought it was funny." Temperance raised a brow. "You don't have to wear them but I don't really want you getting in the car wet so..."

"I'll wear them, just point me to the bathroom." Booth smiled, if Temperance ever discovered the ratio of mens to womens restrooms in the building, evidence of the male dominated field, he'd never hear the end of it.

"No need," he quickly drew the blinds, "just change in here." If she had not already been sitting Temperance was certain she might have lost the strength in her legs.

"With you, the Female Body Inspector?" Came her retort, immediately setting Booth's face red.

"I'll just... uh... be right back. Uh, take your time, the door locks from the inside... yeah.." he eased out of the office before he said something else stupid leaving a smiling anthropologist in his office.

Leaning against the door frame in the hallway Booth shook his head. _Maybe giving her my clothes to wear wasn't a good idea because_, his deep seeded Catholic guilt tore through his conscious relentlessly, _my very attractive, very untouchable partner is, at this moment, naked in my office. Oy vey, I can't work in there now without imagining the nakedness_.

Oy vey indeed.

End Chapter

AN: Who thinks someone is going to peek?


	2. Closet Secrets

AN: Thanks for the reviews y'all, because of all the encouragement I decided to post this a day early. It was really fun to read how many people wanted Booth to become a peeping Tom.

Chapter 2 Closet Secrets

Temperance took her time changing, thankful that the door was indeed locked and, having tested it herself, the lock was durable. Digging in Booth's gym bag, which was surprising clean and fresh smelling, she found a clean towel and dried her feet which were wet from the thorough soaking she'd received. Smiling, she rummaged in Booth's bag until she found a pair of clean pair of socks wondering, with the hint of a smirk, whether her partner wore boxers or briefs.

Goosebumps raised on her flesh as she stood holding the socks dressed only in her bra and Booth's sweatpants_. It is entirely too cold in here_, she thought, although the thermostat was pushed into the eighties and her body temperature had returned to normal range. Temperance smiled as she donned the t-shirt, _Female Body Inspector, only Booth would wear that to the gym!_ Lowering her head to pull her wet hair back and brush it out with her fingers, Temperance recognized a familiar scent on the garment.

She had just pulled on the sweater, relishing its extra large size and worn comfort, when a knock came on the door. Opening it, still shoeless with dripping wet hair, she found Booth, his eyes closed. Silently he held out a cup of coffee, the steam rising up like a phoenix from the ashes. Temperance took it gratefully and smiled,

"I am dressed; you can open your eyes." Booth opened one eye, then the other.

"Just checking." Reentering his office, Booth noted her shoes atop the heater and grinned.

"Want to order in? Considering the whole 'no shoes, no shirt, no service' policy might be a problem..." Temperance rolled her eyes good naturally.

"Let's go, I'll wear shoes." She reached for them but Booth pulled her hand away.

"Bones! They're not nearly dry yet, if you put them on now you'll just get your socks wet." Temperance grinned and pulled up the pant leg to show off the socks she'd found.

"But Booth, I'm too sexy for your socks..." she grinned as his jaw dropped when he recognized the socks on her feet.

"Bones... what else did you get out of the bag?" He eyed her carefully waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Nothing Booth." Temperance paused a moment, "what else do you have?"

"Nothing! Jeeze, Bones, I was just wondering where I might find the rest of your clothes." He gestured around the office where her pants were thrown casually over a chair, her shirt on a lamp shade and her socks across his file cabinet. Now Temperance blushed and settled in his chair, pulling her feet up and under for warmth.

"Just take me to the Jeffersonian and I'll get my car and go home to change. Then we can go out to eat." She bargained.

"That'll take too long," Booth whined playfully, "I'm hungry now!"

"You're always hungry." She dismissed easily. Booth grinned at her again.

"So, let's eat here. No shoes, no shirt, no problem." Temperance raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Fine, take it off." Booth blushed at her teasing. "What?" she continued, "you didn't think I'd be the topless one did you?"

Booth was readying his retort when a soft knock came at the door.

"Excuse me?" Booth looked up to find a woman, no more than thirty with dark hair and troubled eyes at his door. Standing beside her, eyes downcast and sniffling, was a small child.

"Yes? I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, how can I help you?" He invited them in and the woman took a seat smiling gratefully. Booth pulled over another chair, tossing Temperance's pants in his gym bag, as the woman took the small girl in her lap.

"My name is Michelle Reynolds and I'd like to report a crime." Booth glanced at Temperance whose eyes were only on the child, silently observing, checking for trauma. Booth took a deep breath and tried to relax his gaze.

"Okay, Ms. Reynolds why don't you tell me what happened." Michelle tried to smile but stopped, struggling to find her words. Lying one hand on the little girl's back she tried to explain.

"Sarah here is in the first grade... she has been getting into lots of trouble lately at school." Booth nodded patiently, wondering what, if anything, this had to do with a crime.

"Today was the fourth time this quarter Sarah did not complete her in class homework-"

"Whoa, lady!" Booth cut her off, incredulous at what he was hearing, "are you seriously telling me you want to report your daughter is not doing her class work?" Michelle shook her head furiously and Sarah seemed startled by the outburst.

"That's not why we're here. A foster child acting this way is unacceptable-"

"Just because she is in the foster care system does not justify your poor judgment." Temperance cut in, her blue eyes piercing Michelle with a practiced cold stare. Michelle looked back to Booth.

"Excuse me but who is she?" Booth groaned internally, wishing Temperance had not been, at that moment, dressed in his clothes with her own thrown haphazardly around the office.

"This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. What she means," He gave her a look pleading cooperation before turning back to Michelle, "is that whether or not Sarah is a foster child, not completing homework is not a crime nor should it be reported as such."

Michelle sighed, lowering her head dramatically to rest on her hand. Booth watched closely, knowing how to pick up on the signs of child abuse. He could tell there was something going on and intended to get to the bottom of it.

"Sarah?" He called, and finally the girl lifted her head timidly. "My son Parker is about your age and he left some toys here last time he visited me. Would you mind looking at them to make sure they're good six year old toys?" Temperance smiled at his gentle voice, used so often with the young victims. Sarah nodded cautiously and Michelle lifted her from her lap while Booth pointed out the various trucks and toys lining a lower bookshelf.

"Ms. Reynolds, why don't you tell me what's going on?" Booth pushed, once Sarah was safely occupied with the toys. Michelle agreed and took a deep breath.

"Sarah is my daughter, not a foster child. She's great but I'm a single mom and I don't always have the time for her that I want to. But I know her, she loves school and every night we do her homework. Every night, Agent Booth. But she has all these problems in class. Half of her assignments are uncompleted. I've talked to the teacher and she says Sarah is uncooperative, that her work is sloppy. I just don't believe it."

"So you want me to scare your daughter into cooperating?"

"No. Sarah is at Brighten Day, it's the best school in the district. I wish I could afford the private schools but-"

"We do the best we can for our children." Booth reminded her, giving her a break she sorely needed.

Temperance, for her part, watched the exchange silently, amazed at how easily Booth transitioned from agent to father so seamlessly.

"I know it's a tough school but I also know Sarah can do the work. Tonight I got another note from Mrs. Evans, that's Sarah's teacher, and we talked about it and Sarah said she did her drawings but Mrs. Evans wrote another girls' name on the paper and sent it home with her. I don't know why but I believe my daughter." Booth was still, feeling there was again something more to the story.

"Sarah, can I ask you a few questions?" The girl looked up and comfortably returned to her mother's lap.

"Who took home your drawing today?" He asked, concerned.

"Alexis." She answered simply, still holding a truck, turning its wheel with her finger.

"Why didn't Alexis do her own drawing?" Booth asked, sparing a look for his partner who was, by this time, comfortably warm and intrigued by their visitors.

"'Cause she was in the closet." Sarah announced, as if the sky were blue and puppies were cute. Michelle seemed shocked at this revelation, Booth now deducing that she would no more hurt her own child than hide the abuse of another. Now Temperance sat forward, unable to stay silent.

"Sarah, is Alexis a foster child?" She asked and Sarah stared for a moment before nodding her head yes.

"Booth..." He held up his hand to silence Temperance before turning back to Sarah.

"Sarah, did Mrs. Evans know she was in the closet?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yeah."

"Who put Alexis in the closet?" It was the question on each adult's mind but Temperance was the only one to voice it, her straight forward approach once again paying off.

"Mrs. Evans." Sarah answered simply, running the toy along the edge of Booth's desk.

End Chapter

AN: Thanks again for reading. I will do my best to post another chapter by Friday.


	3. Waiting

AN: Thanks again to everyone for reading, I appreciate your reviews and thus, the new chapter is posted. Also, I have enabled anonymous reviews because many people leave great reviews without signing in (kia grrl for one). However, on the occasion I get a cranky review by someone wishing to remain anonymous I'll address it here. You can skip right down to the chapter if you wish.

To "doornumberthree": just so you know, not everything is explained in the first chapter. Or even the second chapter. I've layered the story to reveal important facts at specific times. I am well aware that "people can't just walk into the FBI building, head to an office, and report a crime". I don't know if you intended to be snotty or were genuinely concerned with the realistic nature of the story. I won't guess either way. All I will say is this: in the future give me a little credit and maybe wait to see if your questions are answered before jumping to conclusions.

Chapter 3 Waiting

Booth and Brennan sat in silence, each consumed with their own thoughts after Michelle and Sarah had given formal statements and been escorted out of the building. Booth explained that he would turn over the statements to the local police and then contact Michelle to pass on the information in case further contact was required.

It was well into evening but no more attention had been given to dinner. Booth was still, never a good sign, his gaze seemingly fixed on his partner's shirt drying atop his lamp shade. But his thoughts were far from the nakedness that had occurred that evening, instead he wondered how frightened that little girl must be in the closet all day and why no one had noticed until now.

"We have to do something Booth." Temperance ended the silence, causing Booth to jump just a little. He nodded his head slowly, setting the papers which held the statements on the desk, smoothing out the wrinkled sheets.

"I know Bones," he sounded tired. Not defeated but somehow wary. "Listen, its Friday night and there won't be an investigation until at least Monday." Temperance was livid at the thought of inaction, her blue eyes in a fury.

"But Booth! Alexis is out there and-" Booth looked up to find her more worked up than he'd possibly ever seen her before. He cut her off quickly, hoping she could still be rational.

"Bones, she'll be safe for the weekend. If we tip off Mrs. Evans and can't catch her in the act we can't stop it from happening again. The DA will never prosecute based on the word of a six year old. Not to mention the case is not in FBI jurisdiction and even if it were, we'd need local police cooperation on this one."

"We can't just wait for the police, Booth. I won't wait." Temperance was stubbornly avoiding the reality that the weekend meant no school for Sarah and Alexis. As her blue eyes filled with tears, Booth realized that she of all people knew very few people stood up and fought for children in the foster care system and she would not be counted among them. He decided at that moment, watching her regain control of her emotions, that he would fight with her, for children who were like her.

"Tomorrow," he bargained carefully, watching her avoid his gaze, "we'll get the background on the Reynolds and Mrs. Evans, look into Alexis' family situation, her biological and foster parents. Then we can brief D.C. PD on Monday. That's the best I can do, Bones." Temperance considered his warm brown eyes which held a hint of hope amidst the worry and anger. It wasn't his fault, she reminded herself.

"She's just a child, Booth, if the police won't.." she trailed off, uncertain just how far he was willing to go. Booth's thoughts went back to the case of Deputy Director Cullen's daughter and Temperance's similar resolve.

"We'll take vacation time until we have enough evidence to convince them. Just like Amy."

"You'd do that?" Her eyes lit up hopefully.

"Of course. So, we on for breakfast tomorrow?" He smiled at the thought of omelets at the Royal Dinner.

"Sure Booth, say eight tomorrow morning?" Booth groaned good naturally.

"Seriously? Eight? That's only," he glanced at his watch, "twelve hours from now. Let's grab some dinner and relax; it's been a long week."

Temperance stood now, gathering her shoes from the heater and tugging them on, enjoying the warmth that surrounded all but her toes, those were still a little damp. She quickly tossed the rest of her damp clothes in Booth's gym bag, unquestionably claiming it for the night.

"Drop me off at the lab. We can do dinner another time; once this case is over." Booth sighed heavily but stood and pulled on his jacket and they walked in companionable silence to his car.

It was nearing midnight when Booth collapsed into his bed almost instantly falling to sleep. Temperance had insisted on gathering her files and forensic recovery kit and Booth kept her company to ensure she wouldn't end up spending all night at the lab working other cases. The quick errand had stretched into finishing a few files from the last case, dinner at the diner and more questions than answers about Alexis before the partners parted for the night.

Now, as Booth drifted swiftly into a dreamless sleep, a nagging voice asked him again, what's wrong? It seemed, especially lately, that no matter what transpired between the pair they were stuck somehow. Maybe it was, as Angela, Sweets and countless others had postured, the strain caused when he arrested Max Keenan. Or the fact that two healthy, sexually attractive, "good breeders" were both currently single and, he was at least, more than a little frustrated. That combined with long hours and unfortunate events leading to nakedness led to the disconnect Booth was currently feeling.

Across town, wrapped tightly in the warmth of a grey sweater and nursing a glass of red wine Temperance watched the snow coming down outside. Though it was late and she had guaranteed it would be an early morning with Booth, Temperance was not tired. And while she was hoping the wine would help her relax, the view in her window only transported her back in time.

_Flashback_

_A seven year old sister is not the most welcome interruption in the morning, Russ Brennan thought spitefully on more than one occasion. But once a year, and only once a year, she was tolerable. _

_"Russ! Russ! Wake up! There's snow!" Temperance practically shouted in her brother's ear, pulling at the sleeve of his pajamas. _

_"Tempe, stop that..." Russ woke slowly, remembering the date. He grinned mischievously even before opening his eyes to the onslaught of light, "did Santa come?" _

_Temperance crossed her arms and rolled her eyes._

_"Russssss," she whined, "Santa's not real! Mom and Dad are going to make waffles and after breakfast they said we can open presents! Plus, it snowed!"_

_"It always snows in Ohio, sis. It's Ohio." But Russ was slowly climbing out of bed, grimacing at the sight of his hair sticking up in the mirror. "And if Santa isn't real who left all those presents in your stocking?"_

_"Mom and Dad." She answered from her perch on his desk. Temperance found his protractor and spun it carefully around a finger. Soon, she thought with a small grin, she'd be in high school too. Temperance couldn't wait. But this morning it was Christmas and downstairs waffles and gifts and the promise of sledding was too much for just one day._

END Chapter

AN: There will be more flashback scenes next chapter but I needed to break it up somehow. I love every review received and thank you for taking the time to give me your thoughts. Ciao K


	4. Different

AN: I hope you like the new chapter, it's a bit shorter but should tide you over for the weekend. Please take a moment to appreciate the visual images I've written, you'll understand when you get there.

Chapter 4 Different

_Flashback_

_Christmas 1983 would stand the test of time in the memory of Temperance Brennan. The gifts would be forgotten and the waffles would not leave a lasting impression, despite their whipped cream topping. It would be the white Christmas, the day of sledding and snowball fights, snowmen and angels left in the powder that would remain with Temperance all those years later. _

_And that Christmas night, when most families were off to Mass or a pageant at the local church, Temperance and her mother sat on the porch swing bundled under a load of blankets and sipping hot chocolate._

_"I wish it would snow every day." Temperance mused aloud as the flakes continued to swirl down from heaven. Christine Brennan smiled down at her daughter, at her innocence._

_"It wouldn't be special if it happened every day, Sweetheart." Temperance took a gulp from her mug, capturing a melting marshmallow expertly. _

_"What do you like about the snow?" Christine probed as she drew the blanket up to her chin. Temperance thought for a moment, collecting her thoughts arranging and structuring them as other children would with Lego's._

_"It's different. Not boring like some places that have sunshine and clouds, but different every time. The first snowstorm of the season is my favorite." She smiled her eyes bright as she looked up at her mother. "Sometimes it's mushy and soupy or light and soft. It's always cold but sometimes it's so cold it's frozen."_

_"What's your favorite kind of snow?" Temperance answered without hesitation,_

_"The big, fat, lazy snowflakes that seem to come so slow but when they land on your nose you can see the design before it melts."_

_"You're right because every snowflake is different, Temperance, no two are alike." Temperance frowned, as if unsure whether to trust her mother._

_"Really?" Christine smiled as hugged her only daughter close._

_"Yes, and I bet you'd like to see them all, don't you?" Temperance nodded against her mother's chest. Yes, she wanted to experience everything. Starting with every first snowstorm._

_End Flashback_

Temperance recalled that Christmas night with a faint smile, the comfort of her mother's embrace and the steam of the cocoa tickling her nose and the sense of contentment. Now she set aside her wine glass and tugged on her boots.

A minute later she was bundled up and outside in the midst of the storm. She walked slowly but not aimlessly, the chill of the air unable to permeate her warm jacket; the foul weather unable to dampen her mood. Temperance found a small gas station that she knew sold decent coffee and bought herself a cup. As she slid the change into a pocket, her fingers brushed against her cell phone. She paused for just a moment and then back into the storm she went.

After only an hour of solid sleep Seeley Booth was awake. He checked his phone. No messages. Reluctantly he left the warmth of his bed and shivered, goose bumps rising on his bare chest. He wandered into the living room in his flannel pajama pants to his answering machine. No new messages. He was going to the kitchen to heat up a glass of milk when a key turned in his lock.

Booth cursed himself for leaving his firearm on his bedside table in its lockbox and ducked behind a bookshelf. Searching his surroundings for a proper weapon he opened the closet and found his golf clubs. Grabbing the putter, he crouched down, watching the front door with the aid of a hallway mirror.

A dark figure entered the townhouse, a dark hood pulled down to conceal the intruder's face. But a slender hand was wielding a familiar bundle of keys.

"Dammit, Bones!" he stood and moved in front of her, putter falling to his side. Temperance was startled and simultaneously threw off her jacket's hood and stuck out her keys as if she were wielding a knife. Booth flipped on the hall light blinding her temporarily.

"Want to tell me why you're sneaking into my house at one in the morning?" Her eyes adjusted to the onslaught of light and she retorted quickly.

"Want to tell me how you can play golf in a snowstorm?"

End chapter

AN: Uh, what to say? Chapter five is next, duh. Thanks for the reviews and for reading.


	5. Walking

AN: Hope you all enjoy the next installment of "Truth"; I'm having a great time writing it and appreciate all the lovely reviews.

Chapter 5 Walking

Temperance's jacket was dripping from its place on the coat rack, her shoes once again drying, this time near a heater vent. She was now sitting on a stool in the kitchen waiting for her partner to return. When he did, now donning a tee shirt and white socks, she looked around nervously.

How could she explain being out in the snow for the second time tonight? He waited, patiently, for her reasons. Why was she at his door, miles from her apartment? Temperance, although she tried, had no reason to offer.

"Warm milk?" Booth asked, pulling out a gallon from the fridge and then two glasses from the cupboard. Temperance shook her head slowly and then elaborated on her choice.

"I had a cup of coffee on the way... here." Booth placed his glass in the microwave and threw her a confused look over his shoulder.

"You did say eight o'clock _a.m._, right?" Temperance blushed, remembering how she'd asked him meet her early on his day off and then unexpectedly shown up seven hours early with no explanation.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I just need to call and cab and I'll go. Don't worry about later... just come in when you feel like it." The microwave beeped and Booth removed his milk, taking a careful sip as he turned to face her.

"Don't worry about it. Come on Bones." He walked to the living room, his feet softly padding across the hardwood floor. Though she didn't know why she was letting him direct her, she followed and found him patting the couch next to where he sat. She eased down next to him and he handed her a throw blanket wordlessly. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you have an unnatural curiosity about hypothermia or just want to steal more of my clothes?" He teased, watching her indignant expression with delight.

"No! I...I just..." she frowned, how do you explain wanting to experience snow? A normal, well-adjusted person would watch from the window, take a drive, go ice skating, hell even rent a horse drawn carriage, not plow around town at midnight. Temperance was struggling to understand her own reasoning when she felt Booth's hand on her leg.

"Its okay, Bones, I'm a little punchy tonight." She frowned at the expression and he tried again.

"Whenever I wake up in the middle of the night my thinking is... off. You know, silly." She smiled at him; grateful to talk about something other than her midnights stroll.

"Appropriately named Seeley Booth." He grinned and punched her arm lightly. Finishing his milk, Booth set the glass aside and leaned back, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Do you ever feel like sitting for hours and watching it snow?" Temperance asked suddenly, her voice wistful.

"Yeah, I guess." Booth shrugged carefully, "but usually from someplace warm. Why?" Temperance bundled her hands in the blanket that was wrapped around her.

"Russ used to wake me up the first snowstorm of the year. We'd get dressed quietly and he'd sneak us out. We used to walk around the block and when I got tired he would carry me home." She smiled again, the memory warming her as the coffee and layers had been unable to. "I realize now my dad probably heard us but he never stopped us. At least once a winter Russ and I would sneak out and walk in the fresh snow." Booth smiled at her warmly.

"Sounds like a good memory, Bones." Now it was Temperance who shrugged helplessly.

"It wasn't the same." Booth leaned forward, resting his head on his fist considering her carefully. He could tell her wandering tonight had been different, lonely.

"Temperance," she looked up, surprised at the use of her given name, "why did you come here tonight?"

"I... I don't know, Booth... I can go..." Her discomfort was apparent.

"Bones, you're welcome anytime, you know that. Why did you come. _Here_. _Tonight_?"

Temperance settled back on the couch, her brow furrowed.

"You probably know me better than anyone, Booth, maybe even Angela. I would tell you, if I knew I would tell you. I just don't..."

"Maybe that's why, Bones."

"What do you mean?'" she seemed genuinely confused. Booth paused, unwilling to reveal that he, of all people, might understand Temperance better than she knew herself.

"After... uh... after that Christmas when you were fifteen... did you take anymore walks in the snow?"

"Not really..." A glimpse of understanding crossed her features and suddenly the room was too small, the conversation too intimate, the hour too late.

"Alright, Bones, it's been a long day lets just get some sleep." He cut her off before she could protest, "stay here; you can have Parker's room. We'll get an early start." She agreed, begrudgingly, and Booth held back a triumphant smile.

When he eased back into bed, Booth fought back the urge to curse his luck. He considered how, in the span of one day, he managed to get into the same dilemma twice, this time with his half naked partner asleep in the next room.

_Great. Now I'm going to have to move_. He turned over and fell asleep as the snow continued to fall outside.

END Chapter

AN: The day is finally over but the story continues next chapter. Thanks to Melissa and Katie for chatting with me while I wrote, rewrote and edited this story. You gals rock!


	6. Investigations

AN: Another day, another chapter, scoot doot doot do.

Chapter 6 Investigations

Booth was up after six, showered and dressed by seven. But when he went to wake his partner he found Parker's room empty. The smell of coffee led him to the kitchen where Booth found a note next to his Jeffersonian coffee mug.

At eight o'clock Temperance re-entered the apartment. Booth glared at her over the top of his newspaper,

"Give me one good reason not to arrest you for stealing government property." Temperance rolled her eyes and left his keys on the counter, simply thankful to be in her own clothes again.

"I brought breakfast?" Booth lowered the paper and took the offered muffin.

"And?" he raised his brow at her pleased expression.

"Your car is undamaged?" Booth smiled and took a bite into his breakfast.

"All this for some clean clothes?" he asked, amused. Temperance held her ground.

"My clean clothes," she clarified, "I also brought back the files so we can work here." She was rewarded by a genuine smile as Booth kicked off his shoes,

"Great, Bones, lets get to it."

- - - -

Monday morning Booth dropped off Parker at school, leaving Temperance in the car while he walked his son inside. He lingered for a few minutes, watching Parker's teacher with new eyes. To her credit Temperance waited patiently, though she was anxious to meet with D.C. Police that would be responsible for Alexis' case.

"Agent Booth? I'm Detective Morgan with the District police." An older man, balding with a rotund figure held out his hand in greeting to Booth. The men shook briefly and Morgan turned to Temperance.

"Ma'am," he nodded in her direction making eye contact just briefly. "I understand you have a complaint?"

"Yes, we do," Temperance stepped forward, extending her hand. "Do you have a conference room we can use?"

When they were settled and each had a fresh cup of coffee, Temperance began by passing Morgan the original statements they'd taken on Friday night. Two hours later Booth and Brennan emerged, confident they'd made their case.

Mrs. Evans, a teacher for seventeen years, had a record marred with numerous complaints and numerous out of state transfers. She began by working in the inner city and eventually moved to more prestigious schools.

Booth was still waiting on their request to unseal the records from her own childhood, hoping it would provide some insight.

Mrs. Reynolds, in stark contrast, was an administrative assistant at a large marketing firm with a clean record. She had been widowed two years ago when her husband died of lung cancer. After Daniel Reynolds died, Michelle and Sarah began staying with Michelle's sister and her family. At Temperance's suggestion, Booth checked the FBI personnel record and found Ann Davidson, Michelle's sister, indeed worked at the Hoover building.

At the very least Booth was requesting that Cullen investigate how Michelle gained access to a secure government building after hours, possibly with the help of her sister.

Alexis Anderson was seven years old, in the foster care system for the last four years in D.C. A poor student at Brighten Day, her foster mother reported she was quiet and shy, overly withdrawn.

- - - - - -

"Agent Booth? Detective Morgan." Booth placed the call on speaker and settled back at his desk. It was nearing end of day, Monday, and Booth was interested to know where the investigation had led Detective Morgan.

"I'm here with Dr. Brennan, Detective. What do you have for us?" Temperance leaned forward anxiously.

"I spoke with the school's principal who assures me that no one has seen Alexis or any other student in Mrs. Evans' class held in a closet for any length of time."

"Are you sure, Detective?" Booth questioned a worried look on his handsome face.

"Art teacher works with the class once a week; special music teacher twice a month. Neither has reported anything suspicious."

"But they wouldn't if they did not know the signs!" Temperance insisted, growing frustrated with the apparent dismissal of the evidence.

"Doctor, with all due respect, psychology is not your field. My captain has no plans to further investigate this... complaint and I have other cases." The sound of a dial tone cut off Booth's retort and he pushed the end button forcefully.

Temperance sat, shocked at how, once again, the fate of a foster child was ignored because of busyness.

"Why do people always follow "with all due respect" with something incredibly disrespectful?" Booth pondered aloud, frustrated at the detective's rudeness.

"He's right, Booth, I don't know the teacher or the victim and couldn't tell if either was acting out of character."

"I'm sorry, Bones. If there was anything else we could do, but it's out of my hands."

"I have an idea." Booth looked up at his partner, her eyes bright as she explained and eagerly awaited his answer.

END Chapter

AN: As you have probably been able to tell, the jurisdiction question is a major hurdle that Booth and Brennan must overcome. Just how far will they go and where will it lead them?


	7. Undercover

AN: Another chapter for you fine folks. I enjoy every single review and love reading them. Please let me know what you think, oh, and to Bellabun, never fear the fluff will return.

Chapter 7 Undercover

Monday night was late for Booth and Brennan as they got necessary approval and promised cooperation. Booth was aware he was putting more than his career on the line as he made the case to Cullen. While waiting to hear back from Detective Morgan on Monday they'd discovered a case in Louisiana, a foster child with an unknown cause of death. The case had been in 'limbo' for two years. Daniel Adams was five years old and, most importantly, a student of Mrs. Evans who died shortly after she transferred schools.

With Cullen's approval, Booth had reopened the case, requesting records and physical evidence for the squints. And despite Detective Morgan's dismissal of the accusations, Booth couldn't help but feel, in his gut, that something very wrong was going on at Brighten Day.

Booth was up before dawn, contemplating the difficulty the day would hold. He knew he couldn't disappoint Temperance, no matter the outcome of her plan but he also had to guard himself against hope. _We're doing this for the job. For Alexis. Nothing more, nothing less_, he reminded himself. Sighing, he replaced the jewelry box in its hiding place deep in the recesses of his closet. It wasn't right; he couldn't offer it to her. Not now, after all they'd been through. Instead he made his way to the office, to his wall safe and what it held inside.

Temperance slept fitfully, waking early to pour over the case file they'd amassed over the weekend. Before the sun was up, Temperance was behind her desk at the Jeffersonian reviewing the hits from the FBI background search on Mrs. Evans.

"Ten years and seven states ranging from the Pacific Northwest to the Deep South. Most recently another school in suburban New Hampshire." She muttered, flipping through the files. With precision determination, Temperance located the list of child abuse cases corresponding to the cities where Ms. Evans worked and flipped through it with nervous energy that would not cease.

An hour later Booth scanned his key card and entered the Medio-Legal lab to collect his partner.

"Bones, let's go!" she stood with the files and walked out, still reading.

"Booth, the suspicious death of the foster child in Louisiana two years ago-" Booth winced.

"Bones! Please..." she looked up to find her partner hurriedly covering Parker's ears and re-adjusting the blindfold over his son's eyes.

"Why is he blindfolded?" she questioned, stuffing the folders into her bag, her face turning red.

"You think I'm going to let my son see the... things you squints work with around here?" Temperance smiled ruefully.

"No bones today, Booth. You can take the blindfold off." After double-checking Booth untied the bandana and Parker blinked sleepily before rushing over to Temperance.

"Dr. Bones! Daddy's taking me to work today!" he grinned up at the scientist, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the exit. "Let's catch the bad men!"

_And bad women_, Temperance thought sadly.

- - - - - - - - -

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Booth, it's very nice to meet you both. And you must be Parker!" the principal of Brighten day school leaned down to shake Parker's hand as Temperance suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"It was your idea, Mrs. Booth," he reminded Temperance in a soft whisper, nudging her side.

As they approached Mrs. Evans classroom, Temperance watched her partner's son chatting with the principal excitedly. She flinched when Booth reached out and grasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She had been apprehensive when, outside the Jeffersonian, Booth casually offered her the ring she now wore, one that matched the silver band on his own left hand.

"It was my grandmother's." He offered simply with a shrug. "Might as well look the part." He'd reminded her and Temperance wore the ring without a fight, knowing it had, in fact, been her idea.

Easing into the room they watched Mrs. Evans reviewing vocabulary words with the class. The principal waved once from the doorway, watching as Mrs. Booth pulled her son on her lap as they observed the class.

Parker, for his part in the game, loved the attention and enjoyed meeting the new children. Booth and Brennan sat quietly, watching Parker interact with his "new teacher". Michelle Reynolds had agreed to keep Sarah home from school and in exchange would not be prosecuted for using her sister's security profile to gain access to the Hoover building so there was little chance of Booth and Brennan being found out. Temperance watched each of the children for physical signs of abuse and Booth observed how Mrs. Evans interacted with each child.

At noon an aid arrived to lead the children to the lunchroom and Booth sent Parker along with the others. Temperance turned to her partner and smiled, her voice low,

"There are thirty-two children recorded in this class. Only thirty plus Parker left for lunch." Booth smiled back, resting his hand on her thigh.

"Sweet talk later, Bones, we've got a teacher to interview." And Booth stood abruptly, offering his 'wife' his hand.

Together they introduced themselves to Mrs. Evans and complimented her teaching methods.

"I'm glad you came, it's important for parents to be involved in their children's education. Parker seems like a sweet boy." She reassured them as she straightened up her desk.

"Thank you," Temperance smiled proudly, playing the part convincingly. "He's the most important thing in our lives and his education is very important." She squeezed Booth's hand tightly. Booth wondered how he got so lucky to have a partner high such a steep learning curve. _If only the part required another dress like in Vegas_, he contemplated, _oh well, guess you can't win them all_.

"My husband," she continued smoothly, "has some background in teaching Sunday school. I'm just a lowly scientist but we've been very impressed by what we've seen at Brighton so far." Mrs. Evans sat, vainly attempting to conceal her pleasure.

Now that Mrs. Evans was relaxed, Booth continued to ask questions about the school and her teaching curriculum while Temperance observed the artwork adorning the walls. None of the brightly colored pictures were drawn by the elusive Alexis. Booth paused, seeing Mrs. Evans tense as Temperance approached the supply closet.

"Mrs. Booth, did you have any questions?" Temperance turned and smiled patiently.

"You obviously care about your students, Mrs. Evans. Tell me, have you ever had a student who hasn't finished the grade?" The teacher flinched slightly, tucking a strand of her wavy blonde hair behind her ear nervously.

"Um, just one. But she's repeating the class this year and we are confident she will advance." Booth cocked his head as he watched his partner stop herself from asking the question she wanted to ask.

"Who is she?" Booth asked his eye now on the teacher. He noted the time and realized lunch would soon be over. They were running out of time.

"It's not important." She dismissed with a wave of her hand. Temperance came closer now, Booth stopping her by throwing his arm around her waist.

"Go for it." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry; we don't need to know the child's name. As a foster child myself I know it's important to have a teacher who cares enough to protect her students." The partners posing as spouses watched as Mrs. Evans froze, her mouth forming a small 'o'. The room fell quiet as the adults engaged in a silent staring contest and the sounds of the children at recess filtered into the stuffy room. Booth was preparing to speak when a noise from the supply closet stopped him.

"That's just some art supplies that must have fallen, I-" Mrs. Evans scrambled to distract the pair.

"Bones, check it out. Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI." He watched with pride as her eyes grew wide with fear. "Denise Evans you are under arrest on suspicion of child endangerment in the case of Daniel Adams." Booth moved quickly, spinning the woman around to subdue and handcuff her in one swift movement.

"Booth..." Temperance called as she knelt in front of the closet, pulling aside boxes as she uncovered the body of Alexis Anderson.

END Chapter

AN: Am I horrible to leave it there? Probably. Do I feel guilty? Not at all!


	8. Alexis

AN: Here's another chapter for y'all. Happy Halloween and although I don't own Bones (oops, forgot to mention that earlier…) I would _love_ to own Booth dressed as a squint. Sigh. Someday…

Chapter 8 Alexis

Booth quickly re-cuffed Ms. Evans to secure her to the handle of a filing cabinet before rushing to the closet. Temperance was in a near panic, pushing aside piles of art supplies and jackets as she attempted to unearth Alexis.

Booth was there in just seconds, reaching in with Temperance, both pulling the little girl out. They managed gently drag her into the classroom and Temperance held her close.

Alexis was small for her age, her raven hair long and messy. Her skin was pale and marred with various bruises and scratches, some fresh, others healing. Seeing her physical condition, Booth was immediately on the phone ordering his backup to secure the playground and requesting an ambulance. Temperance was busy checking Alexis' vital signs.

"She's got a pulse but it's weak. Alexis? Alexis, I need you to open your eyes. Come on, honey, open your eyes." She pleaded, rubbing the child's arm to encourage circulation. She looked dehydrated and Temperance knew the medics would need a strong vein to start an IV bag. Never in her worst imagination did she fear it would be this bad, looking back into the packed closet Temperance couldn't see how Alexis managed to sit on the littered floor.

"She's breathing, Booth, but its shallow. She needs medical attention and soon." Temperance shed her jacket, covering Alexis and rocking her gently. "I think she was standing Booth, all morning while we sat here, she was standing in the closet." Her voice was filled with disgust but Temperance controlled her anger and continued to instruct her partner. "We need to warm her up and get fluids in her before she goes into shock." Booth nodded as he looked back on the teacher.

"They're on the way, Bones." He paused, resting his hand on her arm and looking down on the child not a year older than Parker. "Bones, I need to get Ms. Evans into custody, make sure the students don't come back here..."

"Get Parker." She finished nodding. "I understand. Go, Booth, I've got her." Temperance turned back to Alexis who just opening her eyes, revealing sad green irises that were filled with fear.

"I've got you Alexis," she promised, "everything is going to change, I promise."

- - - - - -

The next few hours were a blur of activity. The final bell had rung when Booth lowered himself to the floor so he was hip to hip with Brennan. He'd helped the paramedics practically pry Alexis from her grasp to get the child into the ambulance and Temperance hadn't moved since.

"She's in custody now, Bones, she can't hurt Alexis anymore." He cocked his head to watch her response but there was nothing. "Bones?" he rested his hand on her shoulder comfortably. "Do you need a guy hug?" The smallest of smiles crossed her face and she shook her head sadly.

"Daddy!" the pair looked up to see Parker squeezing past the agent at the door. Booth caught his son mid-jump and asked how his afternoon had gone.

"Great, Daddy! I wuv under-a-cover workin'. Can I come to work with you and Dr. Bones tomorrow?" Booth smiled sadly,

"Sorry, bub, its back to your school tomorrow." Parker brightened at the thought of telling his friends about working with his daddy, the FBI agent, but seemed contemplative when he looked at Temperance.

"Dr. Bones, why are you sad?" Temperance looked at Booth helplessly, having no idea the words to say. The last thing she wanted was for Parker to be scared of teachers but she didn't want to lie. Booth came to her rescue almost immediately, reading her hesitation expertly.

"Sometimes people are just sad, bub. _I think_ she needs a hug..." no sooner had the words left his mouth then Parker climbed in Temperance's lap, wrapping his arms around her neck and squeezing her tightly.

She was speechless again, partially because Parker was crushing her throat pretty hard in his attempt to hug away her sadness. Booth waited a moment before rescuing his partner, prying his son off her.

"Thank you, Parker that really helped." She smiled encouragingly and they all stood, leaving the school hand-in-hand-in-hand.

- - - - - -

"Brennan, honey, why are you here so late? It's almost seven!" Angela scolded, settling into the anthropologist's couch.

"Louisiana authorities are sending the body of Daniel tomorrow. I'm looking over the case file now." Angela decided distraction was best at a time like this, thankful a forgotten sketch had returned her to the lab where she saw her best friend's light on so late.

"How was undercover work, Mrs. Booth?" She asked cheekily and Temperance groaned silently.

"It wasn't making pancakes and shopping for houses, Ange. We sat in a classroom, with Parker, and interviewed a teacher. A teacher who, by the way, had stuffed a little girl into an enclosed space for no other earthly reason than the fact she was in the foster care system."

"Oh, Bren..." Angela's tone was sad, conveying concern that angered Temperance.

"She will pay for what she did to Alexis; I'll make sure of it. And to the other children." Temperance spoke confidently and Angela knew they would all work hard to ensure it happened.

"How many others?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Besides Daniel, three others who match the physical characteristics and... family situation as Alexis." Her clinical detachment was alarming to Angela as she watched her friend motion to the stack of files on young children who had been abused by this one woman, a teacher whom they trusted.

"How is Alexis doing?" She asked calmly.

"Paramedics administered intravenous-"

"No, Bren, I don't need to know how she is medically. How is Alexis, the person, doing? How is she coping?" Temperance looked up with wide eyes. After reviewing the physical evidence with the doctors she knew Booth had seen the little girl but she had simply returned to the lab, to her work.

"I don't know..." Angela watched, weighing her options. She could pretend, as she often had before, that Brennan cared in her own way and would reach out when she was ready. Instead she stood, saying what she hoped Brennan needed to hear more than anything else.

"You need to find out. These other victims? They'll be here tomorrow. We'll all be here tomorrow. But what you did today, you did for Alexis. She's the important one Bren; she's the one who has to live through this nightmare." And without a backward glace Angela marched out of the Jeffersonian, oddly proud at her confidence. _Well, if all else fails, I'll blame it on hormones!_ She thought with a grin as she drove away.

Still in a state of shock, Temperance sat behind her desk, the files of half a dozen cases before her. The events of the past 48 hours replaying in her head. Hearing Detective Morgan dismiss the case, dismiss Alexis' well being. The shock on Booth's face when she suggesting playing husband and wife. Parker. Pulling Alexis free from her prison. The unusual weight of a wedding ring, Temperance looked down and winced. _Oh great, in the midst of all the excitement, I forgot to give it back to Booth at the hospital._ And the image that kept replaying, Alexis opening her eyes for the stranger who held her, who promised her things would be different.

Decisively Temperance stood, grabbing her jacket and rushing out of the building. She had something important to do.

END Chapter

AN: Thoughts? Comments? Critiques? All is welcome.


	9. Visits

AN: Thanks again to everyone who has put this story on alert and continues to review. Y'all are the reason I enjoy posting so much and try to give daily updates. There will be one more chapter tomorrow (Friday) and then we'll pick up again on Monday. Hope y'all are recovering from your sugar highs nicely.

Chapter 9 Visits

Temperance stood outside the building, nervously twisting the ring on her finger. She took a moment to collect her courage which swirled around her like the flurries from heaven that chilled her to the core before going inside, knocking quietly on the door.

327-A. Alexis' room. Slowly, Temperance opened the door, stepping into the hospital room which contained two beds and one very scared seven year old girl.

"Hi," she whispered softly, meeting Alexis' eyes. "My name is Temperance, do you remember me?" Alexis nodded carefully but didn't speak. "Is it okay if I sit and talk with you for a little while?" Alexis blinked once then twice before nodding again and Temperance smiled a little at her reluctance.

When she'd settled into the uncomfortable chair next to the bed she smiled again, hoping to put Alexis at ease.

"I know a lot of people have been talking to you and asking you a bunch of questions today. I would be really tired if that happened to me." She offered, hoping to get a response. Alexis never moved, staring blankly at the doctor.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought some books with me." Temperance was rewarded with a spark of interest in Alexis' deep green eyes and she reached for her bag slowly. "My friend Parker let me borrow some of his favorite books." She paused, wondering how exactly this would work. Alexis drew her knees up and hugged her legs tightly.

Temperance could suddenly see the small girl stuffed in that closet again, probably able to hear the books being read but never seeing the words or viewing the pictures. Temperance had an idea and wished, just briefly, Booth was there to reassure her.

"Alexis?" The young girl looked up at the pretty woman, eyes full of unasked questions. "I've never seen these books before, would you mind sitting with me and helping turn the pages?" Another minute passed, this one a silent battle of trust, before Alexis apparently agreed, climbing swiftly out of bed and into Temperance's lap. The older woman smiled, showing Alexis the cover to the first book and pointing at the words as she spoke.

"Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss," Alexis shifted, pushing her long hair back out of her face so she could see. Slowly, experimentally, she let her head fall back on Temperance's chest.

"Sam I am. I am Sam..."

- - - - - - - -

Earlier that evening Temperance had left the Jeffersonian, swift on Angela's heels. Without thinking she'd sped to Booth's apartment finding him alone.

"Parker's not here?" She asked, looking around without giving any reason for her unannounced visit. If Booth was confused by her behavior he didn't show it.

"I dropped him off with Rebecca about an hour ago." He mentioned, stirring some stew on the stove. The room fell into quiet, with the ticking of the mantel clock keeping time to their thoughts. When Booth was satisfied by the progress of his dinner he covered the pot, turning to find Temperance staring out his kitchen window. He smiled.

"It's snow. Pretty and fun but cold and miserable if you plan on taking a stroll. Are you planning on taking another winter walk'?" He asked, trying to keep the curiosity from his tone.

"No. I'm just... thinking." Booth nodded and began to cut a fresh loaf of French bread into neat slices. He understood the need to think. In fact, before his partner had once again burst into his apartment unannounced, he'd been thinking of his own dilemma.

_Why_, he'd asked himself, _did I hold onto that ring all this time. She said no almost seven years ago, she said no. I don't want to marry her but I kept the ring_. Booth could see the diamond solitaire sitting in its velvet box high in his closet. _And I don't want anyone else wearing it, they just can't. So why did I keep it?_

Booth had thought, throughout the day while pretending to be his partner's husband that they might be moving forward. Might have the courage to cross lines he'd drawn and admit what they'd become to each other. _Well_, he amended silently, _how much she means to me, how important I think our friendship is to me_. Booth had learned, from years of experience, not to take anything for granted with Temperance Brennan.

Pulling the butter from the fridge and arranging the slices on a cookie sheet he contemplated the most recent problem he faced_. The ring in my closet is not nearly as important as the ring I loaned Bones. I'd be okay if I never got that one back but how long can I wait for Bones to decide what she wants? Sometimes I think I know, the way she held Alexis today, refused to let her go even when she was being loaded on the stretcher. But then she stops, sits and reads the medical chart when a little girl is terrified._ Booth shook his head slightly as he placed the bread in the oven.

"Booth..." he turned to find his partner shaking, barely controlling her struggle, her eyes squeezed shut in anguish. In a second he was by her side, holding her up and letting her cry against his chest. They stood there, wrapped in each other, leaning against the counter as the snow swirled down.

"Is this a guy hug?" Temperance asked finally, looking up into his eyes, shivering as Booth ran his strong hand in smooth strokes down her back and up again. His other arm was around her waist, tucking her into him, magically finding the place she fit just perfectly.

"No, Bones... it's not." Booth answered honestly, his voice dangerously low and rough, waiting for her to pull away. _She didn't come here for that_, he reminded himself, as he continued to offer her comfort for a pain he did not yet fully understand.

"Good." She whispered as she lowered her head again, pulling him tighter.

"Good." Booth agreed as he promised himself never to let go.

END Chapter

AN: Well, I hope this made sense. I wanted Temperance to see Booth first but there are a few important clues in the first half of the chapter when she talks to Alexis. Hope you caught them :) Please keep the reviews coming, I have an incredibly boring job with little to no work and reviews keep me from stabbing myself in the eye with dull objects.


	10. Decisions

AN: TGIF! Woo, it's been a long week. Thanks to Melissa for the beta work. I did add a few lines later so any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 10 Decisions

Three weeks later Temperance was at home reading when her concentration was interrupted by a knock on her door. It was a bright and cold Thursday morning and she was unsurprised to find Booth on the other side.

"Come in." She offered, and he smiled thanks as he made himself comfortable on her couch.

"You don't look surprised to see me, Bones." He teased.

"You mentioned Monday that Parker was going out of town with Rebecca for Thanksgiving. I figured you would be by sometime." She smiled pleasantly as she settled next to him.

"Any chance you baked some pie to commemorate the holiday?" He asked with a boyish grin. Temperance rolled her eyes playfully.

"That would be a pumpkin scented candle that Angela gave me. Sorry Booth but no pie." Booth was back on his feet now and handing Temperance her jacket.

"Okay then, Bones, let's go!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door before she could resist.

"Booth!" she laughed, "this is kidnapping!" But she didn't protest as he led her out of the apartment; only stopping to extinguish the candle.

- - - - - - -

The fifty minute drive was riddled with questions Booth refused to answer. When he parked, in the outskirts of the Blue Ridge Mountains, Temperance was shocked.

"You want to go hiking? Seriously?" Booth responded by jumping out of the car and pulling bags from the trunk space.

"Here are some gloves, a scarf, and even a hat for you, Bones." She fumbled with the articles of clothing he thrust in her hands.

"Booth! What are you doing?" Booth leaned close, invading her personal space and resting his hand on the car right next to her head.

"And here I thought if anyone recognized a walk in the snow, it would be you Bones." Temperance looked around at the fresh powder that had fallen the night before. At least six inches in the city and close to a foot in the higher elevations, she recalled with a slow spreading smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She challenged. Booth fought the urge to kiss her right then and there instead tugging on his own gloves; he grabbed a pack and locked up the SUV. Grabbing her hand they ran down the marked trail and into the woods.

"Booth, do you see that doe?" Temperance asked pointing off in the distance. Booth looked around excitedly.

"No where? Ahhhh-" Booth yelled as a hastily formed ball of ice and snow hit the back of his head. "Bones!" He ducked as he saw a second snowball come flying. "You're going down!"

Another snowball nailed him squarely in the chest and he dropped everything, ducking behind a tree to form his own snowballs. Twenty minutes later they were both winded from romping around in the snow and wet from expert hits on both sides.

"Truce?" called Temperance from her hiding place behind a bush.

"White flag waving!" Booth confirmed.

"Huh?" Booth chuckled.

"Truce, Bones." He stepped out into the clearing, holding up his hands which held two snowballs. Together they dropped their snowballs and Booth extended his hand.

"Good game, Bones." She smiled and shook firmly until Booth pulled her into a tight hug. She caught her breath at the close contact and shivered as he whispered in her ear.

"You cheated, Bones. A surprise ambush is cheating!" She yelped as he slid an icicle down the back of her shirt. Squirming away from him, Booth laughed loudly as Temperance danced around trying to shake the ice free.

When she succeeded, Temperance turned on Booth, her eyes wild. Booth gulped and a second later Temperance had pounced, pushing him back into a snow bank. They tumbled and turned, rolling as each fought for control. Finally Booth succeeded in pinning the doctor below him, holding her hands above her head.

Temperance growled in frustration but stopped when she saw just how close Booth was. He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. And despite the cold and despite the snow wetting her hair Temperance had never felt so warm throughout.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several hours later they were sitting on a tarp, wrapped in blankets and enjoying the last of Booth's snow picnic as the air steadily grew colder. They still had four hours of daylight and intended to enjoy the peaceful quiet for the duration.

"I didn't say thank you, Bones." Temperance looked over at her partner who was lying on his back eyes staring at the trees above.

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for insisting that we stick with the case. Alexis' case," he clarified though there was no need. It had been their only case in the past three weeks, requiring long hours as they worked tirelessly. In the end Mrs. Evans had been charged with the deaths of three children, all foster children, in addition to the abuse of Alexis.

"She's a sick woman, Bones. And thanks to you she'll never hurt another child." Booth was pleased with the outcome of the case, a guilty plea ensured that she would be serving a life sentence in a facility for the criminally insane; she wound not be eligible for parole. They were quiet for a moment, each reflecting on the children who'd suffered at her hand.

"Alexis was cleared medically yesterday. She has a new foster home and is eligible for adoption." Temperance noted with seemingly clinical detachment. But Booth noted something in her voice, a hesitation, and reached out to squeeze her hand.

When they began the slow, reluctant, trek back to the car, Temperance spoke again.

"Angela told me that I'd be a good mother." Silence followed her revelation and only the sound of the snow crunching underfoot filled the air. "She says Alexis needs a good mother." Booth wanted to speak but couldn't find the words. Next to him Temperance stopped. Booth took another few steps before turning.

"Booth, what do you think? Of me?" And there she was, open and vulnerable, standing in the snow waiting for his answer.

"Oh, Bones, if I tell you right here everything I think of you we'll be stuck here all night." Temperance rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in challenge. "We'll walk and talk." He compromised, reaching out for her hand. Temperance took it gladly and they continued to walk, Booth swinging the bag with their lunch remains at his side.

"I meant what I said earlier," he began, hesitantly; "you are the reason Alexis is safe right now. And it's because you are great at your job. It's not just about the bones; I see you and know you do it for the victims. You care about them, sometimes I think more than the rest of us combined."

"Booth, that's not true..." she protested.

"What I see Bones, is you putting your life on hold, your work always come first. At the end of the day I still go home to Parker, I hold on to him selfishly so." Booth explained.

"And I don't have a Parker." Temperance finished sadly. Booth squeezed her hand with his.

"You can have a Parker, Bones, if you want one. It doesn't have to be a child; you can have someone to come home to." He took a deep breath, gathering his courage and stepped over the line. "Whatever you decide to do, Temperance, whatever you decide, I'll be right here."

"What if Alexis stays in foster care Booth?" Temperance asked, voicing her fear of somehow letting the little girl down. In the weeks since rescuing Alexis, Temperance had visited her daily reassuring her that things would change without ever promising she would be adopted and live the unrealistic "happily ever after".

"You gave Alexis something more important Bones; you gave her a future, a life. Nothing can beat that. Even if she's not adopted, doesn't have a mom or dad, I know she'll turn out alright."

"How can you know that, Booth?" she asked with despair creeping into her voice.

"Because I know someone else who came out of the foster care system and turned out pretty great." They had just reached the end of the trail and Booth's SUV was in sight. Temperance balked, not wanting the walk to end.

"You mean that?" Booth turned, letting his bag fall to the ground and holding both of Temperance's hands, steadying her as they stood in the snow.

"You are relentless and uncompromising in the pursuit of the truth and justice. And the truth is," he finished, gazing into her blue orbs for signs of understanding, "that you are a great scientist and one hell of an investigator. You give people justice and we're lying, lying to ourselves, when we think it's not enough. We give people a voice when no one will listen. And that makes you... amazing."

Temperance felt hot tears pressing at her eyelids and looked up, blinking rapidly. She absorbed his words and knew he was right and it only served to confirm her decision. She closed her eyes and exhaled, smiling as a fat snowflake drifted down from the treetops, landed on her nose and melted. Temperance looked back at her partner as he watched her with serious and compassionate dark eyes.

A slow, sexy grin spread on Booth's face as he allowed himself to be pulled into his Bones, knowing she'd made her decision.

END Chapter

AN: A little known fact, this particular snow romp was taken from personal experience (wink, wink) and brought back some gooood memories of Virginia winters with James, snow, "ice skating" and snowball fights. Which I will celebrate by going ice skating tonight! One more chapter to go, which will be posted Monday. Thanks again for reviewing, I appreciate the feedback.


	11. Sisters

AN: Here she is, the last chapter! wooo hoooo. I am more than excited. Partially because I envisioned this as a really long fic--maybe 30 or more chapters--but think that the short and sweet version works better. Feel free to disagree but remember (ha ha ha ha ha ha) I'm the author and I can do what I want! Thanks to Melissa for the beta work!

Chapter 11 Sisters

Although Booth offered and it seemed cozy, Temperance turned down the invitation to spend the rest of the evening at his place relaxing in front of a warm fire. Instead he dropped her off at home, walking her inside and accepting a final hug at her door.

"Thank you, Booth, for everything." She smiled gently, reflecting on their day together.

"Even the icicle?" His boyish grin was back, prompting an eye roll from the doctor.

"Even that, but don't think I'll let you get away with it again." She became sober as she unlocked her door and stepped inside. "Really, today was great but I still something I need to do…" Booth understood immediately and finished her thought.

"But you need to do that alone. I know, just remember to call if you want to talk." He offered as they parted. Temperance watched him go, standing at the door until his SUV disappeared from sight. Then she locked her door again and walked to her own car, _Thanksgiving is supposed to be about family_, she reminded herself; _it's as good of a day as any other._

Temperance found her way to east D.C. and the location of Alexis' new foster family. She approached the door with confidence, pushing aside the familiar sense of dread and apprehension. She pressed the button once, hearing bells chime inside. A moment later a friendly looking blonde woman answered the door, wiping her hands on a worn red apron.

"Can I help you?" she inquired with a slight smile.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and I'm here to visit Alexis." The woman nodded slowly and opened the door.

"Of course you are, I'm Sharon Jarvis, Alexis' foster mother; the social worker mentioned you might be stopping by." Temperance stepped inside at her invitation and admired the cozy feel of a home filled with children.

"Alexis is upstairs, second room on the right." Sharon paused as if contemplating how much to share. "I'm afraid she hasn't said a word all day... wouldn't eat much at dinner either." Temperance nodded as she walked slowly toward the stairs.

"She hasn't talked since we pulled her from that closet, Mrs. Jarvis. Not a single word."

- - - - - -

Upstairs Temperance stood at the door to Alexis' room for a moment, observing. Bunk beds lined the walls of the large room, providing for six children in the space. Alexis was lying in the far corner of a lower bunk, her face turned to the wall.

Temperance could tell the girl was not asleep. Her posture and the way she hugged her knees tightly to her small chest were evident of that much. Recalling that first night in the hospital when Alexis had climbed in her lap and eventually fallen asleep to the rhymes of Dr. Seuss, Temperance was struck with a pang of sadness.

She knocked lightly.

"Alexis? It's Temperance, may I come in?" The response was immediate, Alexis turned, pushing the raven strands from her face and, recognizing her visitor, scrambling to sit up. Temperance smiled and waited at the door.

"May I come in?" she repeated gently. And the slightest, tiniest of 'yeses' could be heard.

"I'm so proud of you, Lexie!" she praised, enveloping the child in her warm embrace. They sat quietly for a few minutes, Temperance recalling what Sweets and even the hospital psychiatrist had told them about the little girl's selective mutism.

_"A symptom of neglect and continued sensory deprivation... should fade over time and with therapy. Allow her to mentally adjust to new situations, don't push."_

"Book?" Alexis asked hopefully, staring up at Temperance with wide eyes.

"Sure, Sweetie, why don't you pick one from my bag?" and they sat and read the books Temperance had bought. She had to admit, Booth knew what books six and seven years olds should be reading. Probably because he thought like one most of the time.

Sharon dropped by several times, smiling as she listened to the doctor read "red fish, blue fish" and Alexis repeat softly "fish" as if trying out her voice somewhat akin to a puppy finding his bark.

After an hour of reading, Temperance asked if she could tell Alexis a special story. Alexis nodded and climbed back onto her hero's lap, resting her head on Temperance's chest.

"When I was a little girl," she began, struggling to keep her tone even and upbeat, "I had a big brother who I loved so much. He watched out for me at school and taught me how to do all the cool big girl things like ride a bike and talk to adults. And, just like you, Lexie, our parents had to go away when I was a little older than you are now."

Alexis looked up, green eyes meeting blue and Temperance smiled softly. "I went to a foster family, just like this one, Alexis." The little girl snaked her arms tightly around the doctor's waist, squeezing tightly.

"It's okay to be scared and it's okay to want a family. But you need a family with a mommy and a daddy or at least two people who can take care of you together." She sighed, hoping her message wasn't as muddled as it seemed.

"Lexie, do you know what I do? What my job is?" Alexis appeared to think before shaking her head no.

"Honey, I go with Mr. Booth all over and help kids like you and adults who are hurt too. I really wish you could come and stay with me all the time but it wouldn't be fair to all those other kids."

Alexis had stopped moving, seemingly absorbing the rejection once more. Temperance held her tighter and felt her shake with the beginnings of a sob escaping her throat.

"Alexis, look at me please," Temperance tilted the child's chin up so they were almost nose to nose. "I promise that things are going to be different. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise."

The room was silent for a full minute and then Alexis tucked her head down to her chest.

"How?" she asked, her voice full of sorrow.

"I'll be here whenever I'm not helping those other kids, Lexie. And you will have something I didn't get... a big sister to take care of you and check up on you." She paused, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Now for the hardest part.

"Is that okay with you Alexis? Can I adopt you as my little sister?"

"Yes." Alexis replied without hesitation pulling tears from Temperance's eyes.

The tiny girl with big green eyes and black hair that could not be tamed, with a broken spirit and fear of the dark offered a smile and a hug that could only be rivaled by Parker's.

Sharon stood silently in the hall; her own tears blinding her vision listening to this sweet little girl say just one word over and over.

"Sisters."

END STORY

AN: Okay, I know what you people like and I know it's a different ending. But. I do think it's the most in character ending. A few other things. Yes, this case has happened and is based on my teacher's daughter who was kept in a closet when she was about five. Thank you to my reviewers, y'all rock. Please let me know what you thought of the story, especially this last chapter as I am currently stuck in the drudges of hell, er, work. Any votes for an epilogue? Okay, okay, I hear ya! Epilogue up tomorrow.


	12. Epilogue: Changes

AN: Here she is, the final chapter and promised Epilogue of "Truth, Justice and the Lies We Tell Ourselves". Hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for giving such generous and encouraging reviews. A special thanks to Katie and Melissa for letting me bounce ideas and the beta work. Hopefully this will fulfill the fluff requirement and bring a bit more romance to this drama. Enjoy.

Epilogue: Changes

The months that followed were challenging, sometimes awkward, but in the end, rewarding. Temperance, knowing the loneliness she felt after Russ left, promised to be there for her "sister". Their outings were simple at first, Temperance going to the foster home for a game of tag or to push her on the swings. An occasional shopping trip for books or clothes. And every step of the way, Booth was there, encouraging her to be strong, to love and praise Alexis, no matter how many words she spoke or fits she threw.

Christmas that first year was a big production with Booth and the squints adopting the entire foster family for the holiday. Alexis and Temperance took their first Christmas tree field trip with Booth and Parker and managed to avoid debating religion, just for the day. Mounds of presents accumulated for the half dozen children in the foster home and Temperance found it was a day that rivaled no other in terms of joy and family.

Sometimes they fought, in their dysfunctional family way. Booth wanted to buy Alexis a new bike but Temperance resisted, pointing out that she would be resented by her foster siblings and needed to be happy with both new and used gifts. It was more practical, she argued. She's a little girl without any new toys, Booth fought. But in the end they always found middle ground. Alexis was the proud owner of Parker's old training bike and a brand new helmet and elbow pads.

Other times Alexis fought back, telling her "big sister" that it was all a lie, that if she ever did get adopted, Temperance would disappear. Those were the hardest times for a woman who'd never had long-term relationships, but Temperance was surprisingly unmoving on this issue. Holding Alexis close as she fought, Temperance would say over and over again, "This is different. I'm not leaving you. I won't let you leave me. This is different. I promise."

And she did stay. She stood proudly in the front row through a disastrous elementary school graduation, a muddled junior high graduation, and a beautiful high school graduation, camera in hand. Temperance was there to help her for the first big school dance; Booth came along to interview her date. Booth taught her to drive and Temperance helped her apply to college. There were endless phone calls, some of which lasted late into the night and her foster mother allowed begrudgingly. There were birthday cards and shopping trips, specially arranged vacations and regular museum tours. But no matter the occasion, any time, every day, Temperance Brennan was there for Alexis.

And in much the same way, Booth was there for Brennan. She turned to him when Alexis refused to consider participating in sports, when she bleached her beautiful hair and painted her nails black. Booth did his best to teach Temperance patience, asking her to view the arrangement much as a parent without full custody. Give advice when she asks, he recommended, compliment her no matter what. On her individuality, on her decision-making skills. Love her and _tell_ her you love her.

The years passed and few things changed. True, people came and went, Angela and Jack were finally Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins, and even Zack found a place he could fit in outside the Jeffersonian. But Booth and Brennan stayed. They were the center. And this was their ending...

November 1st, 2019, 7:45 pm

"Did Lexie say what this was about?" Booth questioned as he opened the door to the restaurant, ushering his long time partner inside, hand on her back comfortably. Temperance stomped her boots and unwound her scarf.

"Not a word, the little sneak. I'm beginning to wish she had accepted the scholarship at Columbia," she grumbled good naturally as she handed over her jacket and scarf to the coat attendant, never willing to admit just how pleased she was the Alexis had not left town. Booth smiled as he took the ticket in exchange for his own jacket.

"Come on, Bones," he threw an arm around her shoulder, leading her to their table. "You know she chose Georgetown to be close to-" Temperance gasped.

"You better not say Parker, or so help me-"

"Us." Booth finished with a smile. Temperance elbowed his ribs sharply and Booth held back a grunt. After growing up together and sharing their lives with the same important people for years, Parker and Alexis were dating and things were getting serious, a fact which made Temperance more than a little nervous.

_Flashback_

"_Dad, don't get so upset!" Parker implored the elder Booth as he paced his living room, determined to wear down the carpet to the padding. _

"_I'm not upset, Park, I'm….. surprised." Booth faltered, wondering when the hell he'd lost his ability to read people and situations with frightening accuracy. Here was his son, barely eighteen years old, and apparently in love. He snorted at the thought._

"_Dad…"_

"_Sit down, son." Booth barked as he marched to the kitchen. Parker obeyed, reluctantly, and was shocked when his father came back flipping a poker chip and quickly downing a glass of scotch, tossing the glass roughly on a bookshelf. After a few minutes of awkward silence Booth stilled his hands, pocketed the chip and crossed his arms._

"_First of all, I love you. You're a damned fool, but I love you. Second, don't think for a second I'm going to break the news to Bones. I love you but not enough to take __**that**__ beating." Parker smiled as he imagined Alexis, beautiful Alexis, who was at this very moment talking to Temperance about this very thing. Booth continued smoothly._

"_How the hell did this happen? You've been playing in the same sandbox since you were seven! How…" Parker grinned at his dad as he ran a hand roughly over his handsome face and back through his dark blond hair._

"_I don't know, you're the one who always said love comes at the most unexpected time with the most unexpected person." He stopped after receiving the business end of his father's glare. "Somewhere along the line I saw how you protected her, how much Bones cared for her and I… I just imitated you two. She's smart, Zack could tell you that much, she's beautiful as Angela has pronounced from day one, she can take care of herself thanks to you and she has the best heart of any girl I've ever known. And that is thanks to Bones. I love Alexis, Dad. You can't help but love someone with that amazing heart." Booth sighed heavily, dropping onto an easy chair with a grunt._

"_I know, kid, I know. Why are you telling me this now. What are you asking me?" He inquired, his dark eyes growing serious, hoping to God, as much as he loved Lexie, that she wasn't pregnant. _

"_We don't want to wait, Dad, until we're in the perfect place in our lives, until work isn't in the way or we've got our lives together. We'd like to figure that out together. And Lex suggested… she wanted me to ask your blessing..."_

_Booth shut his eyes dramatically, Bones is gonna kill me, he thought with a grimace._

_END Flashback_

"I don't see her." Temperance frowned as she looked around their usual table at McGee's. Alexis was nowhere in sight.

"'Us' includes Parker, you know." Booth received a glare and laughed. "Come on, she's probably late."

"She's late? We're late! If you hadn't insisted on walking in the "first snow" we would be-"

"Still fighting?" an amused Alexis asked from behind the pair. Instantly they turned and Temperance immediately smiled and pulled her into a hug. Alexis was dressed in a simple wrap dress, her long luxurious raven hair spilling in waves over her shoulders.

"Always. Come sit." She gestured and Alexis rolled her brilliant green eyes.

"We're in the back room tonight. Mac said something about keeping the brawls out of the main dining room." Booth smiled guiltily and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"How's school, Lex? Professors treating you all right? How about your roommates?" Alexis laughed lightly and the sound was music to Temperance's ears. Alexis was long over her shyness and Booth often joked the problem now was shutting her up.

"They're fine, Booth. Besides, I know who to call if I need help." Booth stood a bit taller as he walked with Temperance, his hand resting on the small of her back. Alexis led the way to the back room and then stopped to answer her cell phone while Booth threw open the door. What followed was a complete assault on the senses.

Flashes of light caught the pair unaware as shouts of "Surprise!" and "Congratulations!" overpowered the din from the restaurant. Streamers and confetti pounded the couple as they tried, vainly, to shield themselves from the onslaught. Mac's laughter could be heard above it all as he pushed forward a large cake, its four layers covered in candles burning bright.

Temperance was shocked to see Cam, Zack, Rebecca, Parker, Cullen, and even Dr. Goodman in the room. As the group crowded in, there were shouts to "Blow out your candles" and "Come on, you're full of hot air!" Booth was confused as he turned to his partner.

"What's all this for?" Temperance shrugged, unwilling to attempt to speak above the noise. Alexis stepped forward and effectively silenced the crowd which held colleagues from the past fifteen years, friends and collaborators from hundreds of cases and many of the victors, who like Alexis, had survived being victims with the help of Booth and Brennan.

"To your partnership. To you!" she cheered; pushing two of the people she loved the most in the world toward their cake. Shrugging helplessly, Booth began to blow out the candles and Temperance joined in. Two minutes and one giant cloud of smoke later, they were done and desperate to catch their breath. The night was a success, full of laughter and joking, stories and random burst of song. Pictures were shared, hugs exchanged, and Mac's wonderful food consumed. It was nearing midnight when Alexis stood and took the makeshift podium. The room quieted immediately.

"Most of you know that twelve years ago today one of the best teams that the FBI and Jeffersonian Institute has ever produced solved one of their biggest cases. They came to the rescue of a little girl who was unheard, bruised, and without hope... being hidden in a closet." Alexis began to cry now, her tears falling freely. Temperance held tightly to Booth's hand under the table as someone wordlessly passed her a tissue. Their hands were joined but their eyes were only on Alexis.

"I can never explain how much that day meant to me. It was the first time anyone, not to mention two anyones, cared about my welfare. They adopted me into this," she looked around amazed, "crazy family and never let me go. Thank you." Alexis was interrupted by the uproarious applause as the entire room stood in honor of the couple that seemed more than a little embarrassed by the attention. _Thank you, I love you_, Alexis mouthed to them. _We love you_, Temperance mouthed back silently.

When the room quieted, Alexis continued, shaking as she read from her paper. "I've got to be the luckiest girl alive and I have you two to thank for that. I know I can never repay you for what you've given me, so instead I will try, for the rest of my life, to follow your example and 'do onto others' as you have done for me." The guests again applauded, this time for Alexis's commitment.

"Lastly, the only gift I think I can give you tonight is that of truth. Guys, it's been twelve years. I know. Parker knows. The FBI knows. The entire Jeffersonian staff knows. _We all know_." Heads were nodding all around the room as Booth and Brennan shared a confused look. "You're not that sneaky. I've known you two were together since I was ten."

Temperance was unable to stop her jaw from dropping in shock and Booth regarded Alexis warily, as one might view a traitor selling the country's secrets.

_Flashback _

_December 1st, 2007_

"_Good evening, Bones!" Booth smiled his thousand watt grin at his partner after letting himself in her apartment and settling on her couch._

"_Why are you so excited?" She questioned from her kitchen with an amused grin. Booth could barely contain himself as he propped his feet up on her coffee table, revealing a pair of socks covered in candy canes._

"_Only 25 days until Christmas, Bones! Oh, the eggnog and tree trimming, fruitcake and candy canes and-"_

"_Mistletoe." Temperance interrupted with a sly grin, motioning to her kitchen doorframe which held a sprig of the parasitic plant which had induced many a kiss. _

"_Why, Dr. Brennan, I didn't know you believed in such archaic and useless tradition that-"_

"_Shut up and get over here." She grinned, interrupting him for the second time in as many minutes, but Booth was not one to complain. He leaned on the door jam, staring down at the doctor who just might be seducing him and captured her lips in a seering kiss. _

_A little while later, while sharing a good dinner and an excellent bottle of wine, Temperance proposed a toast._

"_To us," she raised her glass, "and to our family." Booth smiled and they clinked glasses before each taking a sip. They enjoyed their meal in quiet for a minute before Temperance blurted out, without warning,_

"_I like my apartment!" Booth raised a brow and swallowed a bite of salad._

"_Me too, Bones. Shall we name its best features or is a general proclamation good enough?" She scowled at his teasing tone._

"_I like that my apartment is mine," she clarified, with some difficulty. "I like having a place that I can control, that I can stay in no matter what. I moved around enough as a kid, I need this… stability now."_

"_Oh… kay." Booth was confused and it was poorly hidden._

"_I know people, regular people, in relationships usually want to live together. I like my apartment." Booth understood she wasn't asking him to move in but for her independence, her control over her living conditions._

"_We're not regular people, Bones. You know when I mentioned that you can have someone to come home to?" Temperance nodded carefully. "Let's just amend that to be you can have me. In your home, in my home, at work, in the car, at the damn grocery store. Whenever you want, I will be here as long as you want." Temperance felt an unfamiliar surge of comfort and strength as she leveled her gaze and stared into those beautiful brown eyes._

"_I want that." He rewarded her with a thankful smile and sealed the deal with a kiss. _

_Hours later they were lying in bed, Booth running his rough fingers lightly across his partner's delicate curves as they came down from the heights of ecstasy._

"_Shhhh, go to sleep." Temperance urged, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers. When they woke, Booth saw their joined hands and realized with a growing fear that her ring was missing. His __**grandmother's **__ring was missing._

"_Bones…. Bones, wake up!" Temperance turned and smiled, Booth instantly forgetting what was so urgent. When her hands framed his face to hold him in a sweet embrace, Booth remembered and pulled back._

"_Temperance, I need to know… where is the ring? From Alexis's case… from going undercover?" Her pupils widened and Temperance wondered, just briefly, if he wanted to take it back._

"_I took it off last night, Booth. It's in the bathroom on a chain," her voice dropped to a whisper, "if you want it." Booth let out a sigh of relief and dropped a kiss on her forehead lovingly._

"_I'd like you to keep it, Bones, if you want to. See, my grandmother gave me that ring before she died. She told me to keep it in the family and give it to someone I loved. And I would love for you to keep it safe for me." Seeing her frightened expression, Booth amended, "It's not an engagement ring, it doesn't mean I want to get married. It means I love our family and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Temperance strugged as she lay in his arms until she remembered the ring her father had given her before going to jail. Another symbol of her family._

"_Okay," she promised, kissing him thoroughly to remove any doubt to her commitment._

_END Flashback_

"Come on, Tempe, show them the ring and for God's sake, Booth, just admit it!" Alexis's final decree was met with shouts of encouragement as Booth turned his attention to his partner in labor, in life and in love. She shrugged and he did what he'd wanted to do since the day they become "Mulder" and "Scully" and kissed her right there in front of all their friends and colleagues. Right in front of Alexis and Parker, who were grinning at each other in apparent victory.

When they parted, amist the shouts and cheers of some very excited friends and family, Temperance blushed just slightly (from the heat of the moment, not any lingering embarrassment) and drew out a chain from around her neck with contained a ring. A vintage diamond ring in a silver setting. It had once belonged to Booth's grandmother and for the past dozen years it had belonged to her. Temperance stood and enveloped her little sister in a tight hug. One day, the ring would belong to Alexis, just as she'd promised Parker. Booth stood and wrapped his arms around them both, _his girls_, he called them.

Everything would change, she'd said all those years ago. And, she thought, looking up at Booth, over at Parker and then down at Alexis, the most important things had.

END Epilogue

BN: Okay, I betaed this very quickly (I've got a ton of homework and then volleyball tonight), so sorry if there are any mistakes!

AN: Done! Thanks for checking my grammer and spelling Katie! A few more things I'd like to mention. Technically Brennan did "adopt" Alexis into her family, just in a different relationship than mother-daughter. AND when Parker and Alexis get married (I envision them as dating seriously now) since Booth and Brennan are together it will be like having her as a daughter-in-law. Hope you enjoyed this different spin on the BB/foster kid in trouble scenerio. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
